mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PowerfulMewtwo
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rapthemonkey page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Jenngra505 (Talk) 02:59, July 15, 2012 Here's sprites for your Po W.I.P. Re:Character its angrynoahs´ new spongebob it can be downloaded at his deviantart Yes. Finn is my favourite. (talk) 08:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Nice Mr. Krabs sprite you made. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually about 3 people made Toad, there is a throwing attack based character, a Chibi character (the one I own) and a kart fighter variant, the chibi one is made by tako and uses sound effects from Mario Kart 64 (the source of all Toads on Newgrounds. Mr Krabs Cool, your making Mr. Krabs? I guessing the sprites are edited from Madoldcrow's Spongebob? By the way, Mr Krabs pants are the wrong color. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 00:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Good News Zobbes is actually gonna do a remake of Greg soon. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Even Better News Zobbes is also making Shrek, and Gru from Despicable Me. I can help you out with Kermit's sprites. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Kermit the frog by Jarquin10 I give Kermit the frog sprites, enjoy:) *Jarquin10- october 4, 2012 Mugenfan Here You Hate Me? Raman Livingstone No no no no, I just hated the punching bags you made. That really made me angry. Sorry :( I Understand. Raman Livingstone Hi there Rap. I wondered if i would make you the sprites for Cat Valentine. ~~Dingybird2012, Animator and MUGENite~~ Jermboy27's First Request (for Rapthemonkey9) I want you to make your Grover (because Lasher's is werid and buggy), but if you use the sprites for Grover, got to Jermboy27's Grover sprites and download it. Sure but I need the sprites Rapthemonkey (talk) 20:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Enjoy! Cat Valentine by Jarquin10 Hello,do you like this sprite idle?, in anime version like Haruhi, Konata, Hatsune miku, and more. thanks for the request Rapthemonkey9, but i will give the sprites of Cat valentine, about idle, walk, jump, intro and moves and hypers. *Jarquin10 - March 9, 2013 I LOVE IT!!! IT'S LOOKS AWESOME!!! And also please make more Rapthemonkey (talk) 22:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 Um RaptheMonkey9 Can You Do My Request? Please Reply and Why do You Not Reply to me anymore? Mugenfan Sorry about that and about your request. I can't do it because I only do requests with the chars in my roster. So can u do another one? -Rapthemonkey9 Remember When I Gave You The Links I Give In Mugenfan wiki and Try Downloading them And Added To The Roster Then Done Request =) Mugenfan